


Working Till Late

by Ben9823



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben9823/pseuds/Ben9823
Summary: Just a random Korrasami thing





	Working Till Late

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Future Industries was a business that had had a very strange history within Republic City. Whilst it had been originally founded by Hiroshi Sato a long time ago; unforrunately he was recently found deceased during the Battle for Republic City about three years ago due to some very ‘unique’ circumstances.  
Whilst many people would imagine that the company would eventually go bankrupt and then go under, Asami Sato; the daughter of the crooked businessman, stood up and took over the company by herself to many people’s suprise.  
However, the task of resurrecting an entire company from the ground up was bound to be a near impossible challenge for a single person, but luckily Asami had managed to gather the to help of her two smart and newly-married friends, Varrick and Zhu Li, along with their vast workforce to help her rebuild Future Industries.

Aside from all the incredible headway that she was making at her company, the engineer also had her work cut out for her at home too.  
After travelling all over the place with a group of her closest friends and even stepping foot into a world that was completely inhabited by spirits, Asami had decided to return to her old home, the same one that she had once shared with her father and mother; despite the fact that they no longer lived with her.

Korra or otherwise known as The Avatar, was Asami’s new roommate and the two of them got on ridiculously well, but that kind of thing was to be expected since the two women were in a relationship together. It had taken a lot of reflecting and experimenting to find out their true feelings; but once they’d done so, the two lovers knew that their love for each other was real…

Despite living very busy and seperate lives, the two always made time for one another, making it a rule that they had see their significant other’s face at least once a day. This time was usually in the evening when Korra had finished her Avatar duties for the day and when Asami was returning home from another tough day in the office.

At times like these, The Avatar could already sense her girlfriend’s presence before she had even managed to put her key in the lock. On top of this, Korra was able to sense that Asami seemed very frustrated for some reason as well.  
The door flung open just as the current CEO of Future Industries stormed into the house almost forgetting to close the door behind herself.  
Asami's furious mumbling was quite apparent all the way from the door to kitchen, which is where Korra decided to meet her, hugging the engineer from behind like she always did.  
"Tough day?" The Avatar asked, wrapping her somewhat toned arms around her girlfriend's waist and nuzzling into the small crevice of Asami's neck. "Want to talk about it?"  
"Y-Yeah, thanks Korra..." she replied, enjoying the encore of affection from her significant other. "I think I'd like that..."

Keeping one eye on the beautiful girl who sat opposite her at the table and the other on the whistling kettle pot on the counter.  
"So, what happened today, babe?" Korra asked with a smile.  
"Well, there's these people who want to help Future Industries grow some more by sending some of their workers to help for a bit more money, right?" Asami began, the irritation in her voice becoming evident once again.  
At times like these, Korra didn't really understand what Asami was talking about, but just watching her loved one talk so passionately about her work made The Avatar's heart beat just that much faster.  
"...Oh and all of my paperwork is building up, so that I can only barely make out my desk!" Asami continued, her frustration now dying down.  
"Want me to burn them for you?" Korra grinned as she water-bended the boiling hot water out of the kettle and into a teapot that sat on the table, letting the liquid stew.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Korra. Sorry if I bored you or anything..." the enginner smiled, standing up and placing both of her hands on the table. "As thanks, I'll give you something special..."  
Now, Korra being Korra was expecting to spend the next hour or so, upstairs, in bed with her girlfriend just from that sentence alone, but what she got was just as good.

Asami leaned over and pressed her lips up against Korra's, taking her girlfriend's suprised expression in her stride.  
The Avatar was caught off guard as their kiss grew deeper and deeper with every passing second. The two lovers began to get caught up in the heat of the moment as the table quickly assumed the role of a make-shift bed with Korra practically climbing over it to get to Asami.  
Just as she reached her lover, The Avatar felt her right foot hit something, which was followed by a smashing sound; the passionate moment between the two was halted as they investigated the source of the sound.

"Ahhh...It was the teapot, Asami" Korra announced, as she picked up a shard of china off of the floor. "It was Mom and Dad's house-warming gift and everything..."  
"That's a shame...it was really pretty too..." Asami replied. "We're gonna have to fix it"

For a brief moment, the two women locked eyes again in absoute silence. Neither of them uttered a single word...  
"How about you clean this up and meet me upstairs in about five minutes?" Asami asked, suggestively, walking over to the door. "Does that sound good to you, Korra?"  
"The best" The Avatar grinned, as she quickly used air-bending to get rid of the broken pieces of the teapot. "I might beat you there, though!"


End file.
